Deuce Martinez
'Martin "Deuce" Martinez'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0204308/ is a main character on Shake It Up. He has been described as a con-man, usually seen selling random things, usually from the inside of his jacket. Deuce has connections to everything ("Add It Up"). His father and mother have both been mentioned, but never by name. He has many family members and a handful of his cousins have been seen in episodes. His most prominent family member is Uncle Frank, who owns Crusty's, where Deuce works. He attends John Hughes High School in Chicago, Illinois with his friends; Ty Blue, Rocky Blue, and CeCe Jones. He usually babysits Flynn Jones and is currently in a relationship with Dina Garcia. He can speak fluent Spanish, as seen in "Twist It Up" and "Weird It Up". He has been called "Eyebrows" numerous times through the second season. Deuce is portrayed by Adam Irigoyen. Relationships With Other Characters CeCe Jones CeCe is one of Deuce's close friends. They both attend JHHS, where he was the first person to give CeCe and Rocky the flyer containing information on auditions for the dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago. CeCe is constantly making fun of Deuce and interfering in his love life. In "Match It Up", Deuce thinks CeCe wants to be more than friends with him and after being "rejected" by Deuce, CeCe wonders what he doesn't like about her. She used her match-making skills to set him up with his current girlfriend, Dina. Rocky Blue Rocky is one of Deuce's close friends. They are usually seen hanging out at school or at Crusty's. He was the first person to give Rocky and CeCe the flyer containing information on auditions for the dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago. He was upset when Rocky said she was taking the modeling job in "Model It Up", where he revealed that she's the one who maintains his eyebrows. They have a close friendship, and have hugged more than other characters do, besides Rocky and CeCe. Rocky came to Deuce for help when she needed to find a game for a poor boy during Christmas in "Jingle It Up". Ty Blue Ty is Deuce's best friend. They're always together, whether it be babysitting Flynn, at school, at Crusty's where they both work, or different situations that they get themselves into. They met in the 3rd grade and became friends after Deuce bought Ty's favorite video game and invited him over to play ("Twist It Up"). The two have similar personalities. Deuce seems to admire Ty a lot, once calling him his "hero", saying that he always felt safe when he was around ("Reunion It Up"). While Deuce is currently dating Dina, Ty goes out with different girls and seems to keep Deuce posted on his love life. Deuce knew that Ty really liked Gina so he asked Dina to please try to get along with her during their double date in "Parent Trap It Up". They both got tired of the girls fighting and Ty ran after Deuce after he embarrassed himself. Flynn Jones Flynn and Deuce are close friends, with Deuce babysitting him several times throughout the series. They often get into crazy situations such as chasing a loose mouse in "Wild It Up" and holding a funeral for Flynn's goldfish that Deuce accidentally killed in "Reunion It Up". In "Throw It Up", Flynn tricked Deuce into blowing off the errands set by Ms. Jones and going to a baseball game instead, getting them both grounded. Deuce is easily influenced by Flynn to go off-track due to Flynn's charm and sneaky personality. Deuce has a similar personality so they easily work well together, though Flynn is seen usually out-smarting Deuce, such as trapping Deuce to a chair in chains in "Show It Up". Flynn also helped Deuce MC the talent show at JHHS, pretending to be Deuce's second head. Tinka Hessenheffer Deuce and Tinka have only interacted with each other a few times in the series. Tinka told Deuce that he could use a little help with his hair ("Give It Up"), and they have a conversation with each other in "Three's A Crowd It Up" when he tries to sell her a Betwinkler X-96 Turbo. In "Break It Up", Deuce said he'd kiss Tinka out of all the other girls on the trip during a game of Truth or Dare. She admits to being disgusted, relieved, and offended that he chose her. When CeCe said she wanted to check on Rocky in the lake, Tinka told her "No. Don't leave me here with... Deuce." Gunther Hessenheffer They have talked several times but are not apparently close. In "Add It Up", Deuce bets Gunther that he can beat him in arm wrestling, but to his and Ty's surprise Gunther slams Deuce easily. Gunther beats him in all the re-matches Deuce demands, winning all his clothes (when Deuce is seen walking home, he glares at Rocky and CeCe, who were mocking him, and states "You're just lucky I won back my underwear.") Gunther and Tinka like to pick on Deuce, as seen in "Shrink It Up". Gunther calls him "Deucey". Dina Garcia Dina is Deuce's current girlfriend. They met in "Match It Up" and have been together ever since. Dina is described to be the female version of Deuce. They both dress alike and both sell things to other people. Dina seems to be the smarts to Deuce, as she's pointed out many obvious things to him. Like Deuce, Dina has Cuban blood in her, seeing as her father is Cuban (but her mother may be German). He has met both of her parents, Don Rio Garcia and Mrs. Garcia on different occasions and gained their trust and respect. They have the support of Deuce's friends; CeCe is the one that set them up and Rocky has said that the two are perfect for each other. Dina calls him "baby" and they are the only canon couple in the show, having celebrated their one-year anniversary in "Review It Up". In Wrestle It Up they broke up, but Deuce wanted her back, so he fought for her. After that they got back together. Dina just wanted to get back at him and make him jealous. Personality Deuce is described to be Rocky and CeCe's confident, resourceful and irrepressible neighbor and long time friend who helps navigate all kinds of fun adventures. He comes from a Cuban family and has stated that his father runs the "family business", which he is not allowed to know about until he is 18. Because of his family's background, Deuce comes off as sneaky, cunning, and street-smart. He also has a goofy side, especially when it comes to hanging out with his best friend Ty and his friend Flynn. Deuce can be confident at times, while at other times, he isn't very bright or brave (ex., being afraid of a mouse in "Wild It Up"). He has not had much luck with girls, but he was the only character to have a steady girlfriend (Dina Garcia). Episode Appearances Season 1 *Start It Up: This is the first episode that Deuce appears in. He approaches CeCe and Rocky and tries to sell them some of the merchandise in his jacket before giving them the flier for the Shake It Up, Chicago!''auditions. *Meatball It Up: Deuce accuses Rocky and CeCe of being greedy when they don't share some of their money with him and instead go on a shopping spree for only themselves. The girls take both Ty and Deuce to the Olive Pit to make up for it, but don't have enough money to pay for the meal, so they have to eat a 10 pound meatball to get their meals for free. *Give It Up: Deuce tells Ty that he is cheap for not supporting his sister with her donation to charity. Deuce gives Rocky and CeCe light-up clothes to wear for their marathon. He also tricks Ty into making a donation for every hour that Rocky and CeCe dance in the marathon. *Add It Up: Deuce challenges Gunther to an arm-wrestling match and loses. Determined to beat Gunther, Deuce continues to challenge Gunther. At the end of the night, Deuce is left with only underwear, since Gunther won all his other clothes in the arm-wrestling matches. *Kick It Up: Deuce tells CeCe and Rocky that they are hanging out too much with each other and that they are turning into Gunther and Tinka. Deuce invites Rocky to go on a double date with him, his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's cousin, however, Rocky brings CeCe along and they end up ruining the date. Later on, Deuce's second date is ruined by Gunther and Tinka. *Party It Up: Deuce and Ty agree to babysit Flynn so that Rocky and CeCe can go to a party. However, Georgia comes home early and torments them until they tell her where Rocky and CeCe are. *Hook It Up: Deuce films CeCe and Rocky for a film documentary that he has to do for school. While doing so, he finds out that CeCe and Rocky are apparently going to be fired. *Wild It Up: Deuce reads CeCe and Rocky an online review that states that Rocky is a goody-two-shoes. Later on, Deuce babysits Flynn and there is a mouse loose in the house. Flynn and Deuce try to catch the mouse and finally succeed. Rocky, who was trying to give herself a more cool reputation, gets into trouble with the Vice Principal and Deuce rushes to cover for her. *Match It Up: Deuce's girlfriend, Savannah, breaks up with him, but then decides to get back with Deuce when he wins a radio competition. Meanwhile, CeCe and Rocky try to prove to him that Dina is the right girl for him and that Savannah is just a gold digger. *Show It Up: Deuce gets to be MC for the school's talent show, but he can't come up with a routine. He works with Flynn and they come up with a routine together. *Glitz It Up: Dina's father tests whether Deuce is a worthy boyfriend for Dina by having him watch his pet pig, Pinky. *Hot Mess It Up: Deuce and Ty think that they can make an internet video that will get more views than Rocky and CeCe's "You're A Hot Mess and We're Not!". *Reunion It Up: When Deuce accidentally kills Flynn's goldfish, he and Ty must make a funeral (that meets Flynn's approval) for the goldfish. *Sweat It Up: Deuce and Ty help Flynn to take care of Mrs. Lee's dog. *Model It Up: When Flynn's game console is broken, Deuce, Ty, and Flynn have to do chores for Mrs. Locassio to earn the money to replace it. Later on, when Rocky is hired as a model and must move to New York, Deuce joins in on CeCe's scheme to convince Rocky to leave. *Twist It Up: Deuce tries to help Dina have the birthday she wants, not the birthday her mother wants her to have. He also tries to learn the tango from Ty, so that he can impress Dina's mother who doesn't like him. *Break It Up: Deuce goes on vacation to a lakeside cabin with the Jones family, Rocky, Ty, and the Hessenheffers. *Throw It Up: Deuce is supposed to help Flynn with his list of errands, but Flynn tricks him into taking him to a baseball game. Season 2 *Shrink It Up: Deuce gets treated nicely by Gunther and Tinka, unfortunately he can't stand the kindness. *Three's A Crowd It Up: Dina starts taking Deuce's customers away and he must find a way to get them back. *Shake It Up, Up & Away: Deuce and Ty start competing for a job at Deuce's uncle's restaurant and Deuce is picked. *Doctor It Up: Deuce starts cracking jokes when he serves Rocky and her dad in Crusty's, while they're arguing about letting Rocky stay on the show. Also when Deuce's uncle's fortune telling machine breaks, Flynn offers to help Deuce out, for a price. *Review It Up: Deuce and Dina are having their one year anniversary and they get bad advice from Ty, CeCe, and Rocky about what to do. *Double Pegasus It Up: Deuce is delivering pizzas to CeCe's idol, Theodore Van Glorius, who invented a famous dance move called the Double Pegasus. Deuce's uncle leaves him in charge of the Crusty's and the power goes to his head, causing him to chase off all his employees and lose the key in the fish tank. *Auction It Up: Deuce breaks Ty's YoPhone and to help him get one back the two must be the last ones standing with a phone between them. *Jingle It Up: Deuce reluctantly invites Dina to join his family's Christmas carolling, only to find out that Dina's a terrible singer and that he must stop her from singing with them. He also sells Rocky a game. *Split It Up: Deuce and Flynn are trying help Ty improve his rap skills by changing his image as a goody goody and trying to make him a bad boy. *Judge It Up: Rocky calls Deuce to the court to bring the footage from Klaus' birthday party to show what really happened. *Parent Trap It Up: Deuce and Dina go on a double date with Ty and his new girlfriend, who happens to be Dina's arch nemesis from when they were Rainbow Girls. *Weird It Up: Ty falls for a girl who only speaks Spanish and recruits Deuce's help to communicate with her. Deuce soon finds out that the girl likes him, not Ty. *Whodunit Up?: Deuce helps Ty to figure who his secret admirer is, and when they find out who it is Ty is disgusted, but Deuce convinces Ty to have pizza with as she's moving away. *Tunnel It Up: Dina needs a photographer for the annual Spring Formal, and Deuce announces he knows a guy. But when the photographer is caught with the cops, Deuce must find a way to tell Dina, and he also ends up bringing Flynn to the dance. *Protest It Up: Deuce, Ty, Gunther, Tinka, CeCe, Rocky, and all the other kids at John Hughes High are forced into wearing school uniforms. Deuce helps Ty impress a girl, but Ty thinks he can't because of his pants. *Wrestle It Up: A lot of girls start flirting with Deuce because he's taken, and because Deuce likes all the attention, he dumps Dina. When the girls stop flirting, Deuce realises he made a mistake and wants Dina back. However, Dina already starts going out with a guy on the wrestling team, and Deuce must fight him to win Dina back. *Rock and Roll It Up: Deuce's alternate from the past, Ace, is a player who has many girls falling for him, including Rocky's alternate from the past, Trudy. Ace and Trudy end up falling for each other, and start going out. They eventually help Edie (CeCe) to get back on American Jukebox. *Boot It Up: Flynn breaks his arm, meaning he can't go on his camping trip, so Deuce and Dina find a way to bring camp to him. *Slumber It Up: Deuce, Ty, Gunther, and Flynn try to find some treasure hidden in Crusty's basement. After an overheard conversation between Dina and CeCe, Deuce thinks Dina's cheating on him. *Surprise It Up: Deuce's cousin Harrison comes to visit, and Rocky falls for him. Rocky ends up kissing Deuce twice, mistaking him for Harrison, and Deuce helps Rocky throw a surprise party for CeCe. *Made In Japan: Deuce isn't allowed to go to Japan with CeCe, Rocky, Flynn, Ty, Gunther, Tinka, Henry, and Gary, so throughout the trip Ty is video chatting with him. Though he wasn't there, Deuce was acting like he was. Season 3 *Fire It Up: Deuce hires Gary Wilde to work for Crusty's, but has to fire him when he finds out he's not a very good employee. *Funk It Up: Deuce draws a mustache on Ty with a permanent marker and has to try to get it off. At the end, Deuce is one of the friends who helps CeCe get out of her 'funk'. *Spirit It Up: Deuce invites Tinka to hang out with himself and Dina, however he ends up feeling like a third wheel. *Lock It Up: Dina starts using Deuce's locker and Deuce tries to find a way to tell her that she can't use his locker anymore. *Merry Merry It Up: Deuce gets left behind by his family on the way to the Martinez family vacation. Ty invites Deuce to spend Christmas with his family, but Deuce insists that they have to follow the Martinez family Christmas traditions *Home Alone It Up: CeCe and Rocky come to Crusty's to ask Deuce if he's seen Flynn. *My Fair Librarian It Up: Deuce helps Ty and Logan to construct a soapbox car for Flynn. *I Do It Up: Deuce attends Georgia and Jeremy's wedding in a magician's suit. *Forward & Back It Up: After a few tourists mistakenly believe that the Great Chicago Fire started in Crusty's, Deuce and Flynn open up a fake museum. *Switch It Up: Deuce appears in school in CeCe's dream. *Love & War It Up: Deuce and Flynn invite Tinka to join their air guitar band. Trivia *Deuce knows lots of people, such as a crime scene cleanup crew, a horse whisperer, college level tutors, paranormal investigators, etc. *He has been dating Dina for over a year now. *Deuce is part of the only canon relationship on the series, with Dina Garcia. ("Deucina") *He wears leather jackets and/or headphones in almost every episode. *In season 2, he gets a job at Crusty's Pizza, which is owned by his Uncle Frank. A lot of his relatives work there, too. *Deuce is usually seen babysitting Flynn, whom he's good friends with. *Deuce is the only main character who's had a relationship last more than an episode. *Deuce has been in two relationships over the series, with Dina and Savannah. ("Match It Up") *He is from Cuba. ("Show It Up") *A recurring gag is that he has a lot of relatives, all of which have a job relevant to any problem or event that the episode has. ("Throw It Up") *Despite being called a con-man by Dina, Deuce is acually a spiv. *He has a collection of fears: small spaces, fake beards ("Doctor It Up"), and mice. ("Wild It Up") *When he was five, his mother put him on a coin-operated horse and he cried for a week. ("Parent Trap It Up") *He is the only main character who's house has not been on the show. (The Jones', the Blues', and the Hessenheffers' houses have all been shown. *Deuce is the only one in the whole series to appear in their underwear more than once. He wears blue boxers in three episodes and is embarrassed all of those times. *He and Dina have temporarily broke up twice, but they got back together shortly after. ("Review It Up" and "Wrestle It Up") *There is a running gag about his eyebrows. ("Model It Up" "Judge It Up" "Double Pegasus It Up", etc.) *He is the only main character to be in a romantic relationship. *Deuce always laughs at his own jokes. ("Review It Up", "Protest It Up" ) *He has a lot of cousins, uncles and aunties. *Despite being called a "Con man" by Dina, Deuce is actually a spiv, as he doesn't actually con people, but merely is able to get under the counter merchandise easily. *He has dreamt of being in a band ("Love & War It Up") *He has messed up on tasks at his job at Crusty's twice. ("Doctor It Up"), ("Double Pegasus It Up") and ("Shake It Up, Up & Away!") Quotes *"Whoa! What's CeCe doing on TV?"'' *''"Can you believe that? Scared of a little roach. Is there something on my shoulder? 'Cause I'm not scared of a roach. I'm not. I am not. Go ahead and tell me it's a roach right now."'' *''"Really? You didn't seem to have a problem with the concept when you're doing it to us."'' *''"Your Honor, There's Still One More Super Secret Surprise Witness. Me."'' *''"I throw myself on the mercy of the court. You're out of order! You can't handle the truth! Sorry..My mom was right. I watch way too much TV." *"I see a bone, and blood, lots of blood! Am I looking up? 'Cause I see stars.."'' *''"Man, that would be painful even if the air wasn't running out in here."'' *''"How many Deuces do you know?"'' *''"'Maybe, I don't know, I'm not thinking straight. He pooped on my cupcake, there will be reckoning! I will have my vengeance!-But when we catch it, I still can't touch it okay?"'' *''Deuce: "Oh no, I lost it. Not good, all bad, life ended, game over." Flynn: "Dude, he hasn't given it to you yet." Deuce: "I knew that."'' *''"I'm gonna go be colorful some place else."'' *''"Okay, don't panic, there's a way out of this, go to the bus station there's a key taped underneath the soda machine it opens locker 6774b. Inside that locker you'll find a fake passport and four hundred pesos, make your way to Costa Rica where you'll find my cousin ZuZu. He'll give you a job as an apprentice working at a Wicker Furniture factory and remeber from this moment on, your name is Carlos Espenanca."'' *''"Okay, get a pen because here's where it gets complicated."'' *''"No way, I'm afraid of small spaces and fake beards,"'' *''"Hey, Dina, I got you a snack, but be careful-it's sharp!"'' *''(To Ty) "If you're Dina, I'm breaking up with you." Ty: "You're gonna have a lot of time to work on those jokes when you're alone for the rest of your life, and by the way, you'd be lucky to get someone like me."'' *''"Stop! Hold everything! It wasn't her it was me. I did it I take full blame!-Hey what happened in here?"'' *''"Surprise!"'' *''"Yeah? Well, I hope you have a shovel!"'' *''"I'm not crying, I've got butter and salt in my eyes so."'' *''Uncle Frank: "It was my favorite video game when I was a kid." (about the Great Wazoo) Deuce: "I didn't know they had electricity back then." (Holds up his hand for a high five) "Guess not."'' *''"Swaggamuffin."'' *''"You mean the app that shows what you look like as a girl? I got it; I'm hot."'' *''"Did somebody say "SLEEP OVER PARTY!""'' *''"We're calling this our school uniform special, because everyone's is the same and it's all plain."'' *''"It's regulation!"'' *''(To Ty) "You gotta scratch me man."'' *''"So Dina, what time's our movie date this afternoon?"'' *''"What's the deal? For the last two days, she's been like a third wheel. Eating with us, studying with us, what happens after the movie when i try to kiss you goodnight? Are you both gonna slap me in the face?"'' *''"There's nothing up there, I just tweaked my neck sitting in the front row at the movies while my girlfriend and her new best buddy enjoyed the 3D experience from the best seats in the house. But am I bitter? Darn right I am."'' Gallery Deuce Martinez Season 2.png Untitled_17.png Twist_It_Up_Deuce_18.jpg Twist_It_Up_Ty_Deuce_25.jpg IMG_0357.png Twist7.jpg Whodunit_Up_08.jpg Screen_Shot_2011-11-30_at_1.06.24_PM.png Twist16.jpg Twist_It_Up_010.jpg Reuce_0001.png Twist_It_Up_006.jpg Deucetile.jpg Reference Category:Shake It Up characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Chefs Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Cuban characters Category:Good Luck Charlie characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Students